eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy/Archive 2
File List Those eqipment icons reminded me of something. Before the move to Wikia, it was possible to search for files in the . It made it easier to find duplicates of images or to find out if an image was already uploaded. Is there any possibility we could get this feature back? :) --Airlyth 09:36, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :was it just as search by name? or did it do something else? i'll pass it along to the wikia techy people tomorrow and see if they have something we can use. --Uberfuzzy 09:40, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think it was just search by name. --Airlyth 09:57, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Guidelines Starting First one is up (Categories), as the base info. I'm still combing through my Notebook of Doom ™ but I though I'd specifically point this out so you could comment just to make sure I don't miss any info I might have buried.--Kodia 19:11, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :where should i leave comments? ::Come chat on IRC with me (or AIM), send me email, or you can leave comments here. I'm not sure which place will work best for you.--Kodia 19:26, 10 January 2008 (UTC) One thing I'd like to be sure we cover in that link are the way categories are currently structured and why we structure them that way. For example, we have list-style categories and we have maintenance-style categories. Do we want people to know about these another general styles of categories we have so they better understand them? More thoughts as well but I'm trying to figure out how to state what basis we have right now best for people.--Kodia 19:55, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Where can I obtain a RoK item... Ok, there is something weird I have found checking my logs. I have always thought that the named drops are exactly the same that the regular mobs drops, at least in the RoK open zones, but so far I didn't have any prove of this. This migth have been because I was only updating in this wiki the drops from the nameds, paying no attention to the many treasure chests I get on a regular session. But today I found that the same Legendary item dropped from 2 nameds in Fens of Nathsar, so I went back to my logs and double checked the treasure loot. Following is a couple of items I have found... Nov 23 16:20:03 2007 You loot \aITEM -249976073 401901105:Arcane Band of Mirrors\/a from the Treasure Chest of a Gra'al Shul coercer in Kylong Plains (-1,515.44, 10.75, -162.68). Dec 02 15:36:12 2007 You loot \aITEM -249976073 401901105:Arcane Band of Mirrors\/a from the Treasure Chest of Purplequill in Fens of Nathsar (429.84, -42.77, 1,075.62). Nov 21 22:59:42 2007 You loot \aITEM 1701493698 -588386258:Arcane Mantle of the Soldier\/a from the Ornate Chest of Widow Mistress Xalthera in Kylong Plains (376.13, 31.51, 183.69). Dec 07 14:21:45 2007 You loot \aITEM 1701493698 -588386258:Arcane Mantle of the Soldier\/a from the Treasure Chest of a crystal tender in Fens of Nathsar (-702.55, -32.96, 212.13). The Arcane Band of Mirrors dropped from a treasure chest from a regular mob in KP AND from a treasure chest from a named in FoN. The Arcane Mantle of the Soldier dropped from a treasure chest from a regular mob in FoN AND from a ornate chest (but there was a legendary item in it also) from a named in KP. So, the Obtain field from this last item, that now reads Obtain: From the Ornate Chest of Widow Mistress Xalthera in Kylong Plains. should read Obtain: From the Treasure Chest of mobs in Rise of Kunark Zones. How can I enter this "Rise of Kunark Zones"? :welcome to the wonderful world of sony's idea of expansion-wide loot tables, as if the zone-wide loot tables were bad enough to deal with. :try this for now From the Treasure Chest of mobs in Rise of Kunark Zones :the dropped item template has many shortcoming we never really came across a good workaround or good code for, and then RoK happened and made things worse. :actually in general, RoK has been quite a pain around eq2i, many thing had be changed (blue stats, the whole zone/region issue, and now cross-zone loot drops) :--Uberfuzzy 15:57, 11 January 2008 (UTC) "The" Feerrott Well, I guess I learned my lesson on this one - no more Zone name changes. Too much work (for you!). --Melf 12:06, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :eh, its not that bad. i learned how to do alot of it when i moved Zek. and like alot of things i do, everytime i do it, i learn how to streamline the process down. i took better notes this time, and i'm working on a way to neerly automate the whole process. :in align with the edict "match the game" we DO plan on "fixing" all the zones eventually, we just didnt realize what that entailed with zones, so we put it off for a little bit. :next time, just drop me a line if you want/need a zone changed. or even start making a list of ones youd like to see done first. :--Uberfuzzy 12:13, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::LOL! I have already started a list! :::--Melf 18:22, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Template question Evade still shows "Scout Evade spell line", no idea where this is linked... Actually it is a Brigands spell (added info in their spelline template) --Alinor 13:27, 14 January 2008 (UTC) nvm, found it. --Alinor 13:31, 14 January 2008 (UTC) no23 I thought about adding it to the current version, but I wanted to change the color a bit (that black was glaring to me, heh) and then the text. Also, I converted it to be more modular -- I felt adding all the new fields to the current one would bloat it quite a bit. I have no problem with adding no23 to the current one. Do you want me to use the original one (and not the "2") to keep things 'consistent'? (But TBH where I'm looking at Warden Spells, the effects weren't even on them). --Lordebon 18:37, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :actually, go ahead and keep using yours doing what ever you were doing. i've got some other things i need to work on today. i'll try to get around to making the changes to the spellline stuff today/tomorrow. --Uberfuzzy 18:46, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::I've added something else useful to my "SpellEffectLine2" template -- automatic categorization for missing information. Template:SpellEffectsLine2 describes it in more detail. --Lordebon 00:53, 21 January 2008 (UTC) OR overlapping on zones Can you take a look at Darklight Wood? The OR box overlaps with the graphic and right now we don't have a method of pushing it down on the page like we do with the displaytl=y code for quest writeups. Do we have an alternate I'm not aware of?--Kodia 13:44, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :fixed (kinda). see http://eq2.wikia.com/index.php?title=Darklight_Wood&diff=215352&oldid=214950 the problem was, that wasnt an image, it was an imagemap (the area clicky thing) because someone wanted that image to link to link to the POIs cat for darklightwood and not the imagepage (something about "people clicking on the image think they are going to the poi page with the zonewide clicky image, but they are going the Image: page") --Uberfuzzy 12:29, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Bertoxxulous (Top) Hey i was wondering why Bertoxxulous (Top) is on a page of its own? I went to changed the source link into a reference and update it, as it has been depreciated, but found it on another article page. Does it have anything to with the formatting of the article or something? Thanks :) ✬Dillard421✬ (talk • ) 00:11, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :the link is moot, i dont think it exists anymore. it was left to show credit to where it was takin from, not as a current source. as for them being on pages, the person who started those i think was planning on having those "top" pages be used in some other places and didnt want to duplicate the text/logo so they made them to be includes --Uberfuzzy 00:17, 19 January 2008 (UTC) New Userboxes *Chuckles* As I found out when I finally got around to putting in a PA one only to see that you'd put one in the day before, and then cleaned it up before I even had a chance to Redirect the page and the picture. You're a sneaky sneaky one ;) --Lordebon 16:53, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :sorry i ninja'd it so fast, it popped up on the irc feed, and i saw what you were doing :) i forgot to announce on the front page (just now posted) that i made all the states --Uberfuzzy 16:55, 23 January 2008 (UTC) CHTML2Wiki Converter Not sure if this is something you'd be interested in, but someone mentioned it in wikia IRC.--Kodia 14:15, 27 January 2008 (UTC) NPC Alain Toad, Mistmoore Catacombs I saw that you had deleted the image for this NPC when I went to upload one, because it wasn't on the page. Curious, is this an across the board for NPC's or was there a problem with that particular image. Gnomie 23:03, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :there were a lot of images that did not make it across in the merger to wikia correctly. that was one that there was text part but no image file on the server. thats all. theres a related issue with thumbnails, thats why you'll sometimes see me delete an image, only to imediatly undelete it. you should be good to go. --Uberfuzzy 00:18, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks -- Gnomie 00:42, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for fixing my mistake with D'Morte Burial Chambers: Veiled Hollow. :) I didn't know there was another template just for instances. I should have looked closer before. --Airlyth 10:28, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :mistake is not the right word here, it happens all the time. there is fine line between zone and instance (even sony is starting to blur this line). the difference between the 2 is really just in what where in the mesh of categories that things get created. its no biggie. i only wonder how many other zones we have are like this. anyway, no biggie, keep up the great work. --Uberfuzzy 10:34, 5 February 2008 (UTC) AAs Out of curiosity, why are you changing the AA image maps to link to things like 1 and 2 instead of the proper AAs? --Lordebon 15:11, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :working, please wait. ::Um, ok. Still, this is the kind of thing that might have been nice to see on the news a bit in advance, so it doesn't take everyone (ie folks like me) by surprise. --Lordebon 16:11, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :When the categories are automagically created for any Enhance:blah AA, why aren't they sorted on the AA name key instead of the word Enchance? I suppose for how few there are it really doesn't matter...just curious.--Kodia 20:43, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Wikia Update Saga Continued I knew you were aware of the page load issue, was just trying to use the forum as Kodia suggested. Here is the Templated:Named as you load search for a link, page comes up that this page does not exist click the red link to start this page, list of templates click on Named, the following preloaded code appears: You'll notice that the "patch" declaration comes before the "zone" declaration. In all other templates, it is the opposite. Thanks, Gnomie 23:05, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :OH, thats just the preload, thats easy to change. *done*. moved them in order of most logical that they show up in the table --Uberfuzzy 23:30, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Also, on the Item Template, the squest declaration automatically makes a link instead you you adding the brackets to make it a link. Gnomie 01:34, 9 February 2008 (UTC) thanks Thanks for correcting the Volcanic Forged Warhammer. I'm still new at this and tried my best, although there were a few formatting issues I couldn't figure out when I filled out the weapon information. Is there a link or something you could point me to that would give me some formatting guidlines for that stuff? Thanks! Adding named mobs information Hi I'm in the process of putting together what I've learned so far from Chelsith (mainly that I die lots but I won't put that in the wiki!) Anyway, I have some info on named mobs to add but I have no clue how to start; I can add the info to nameds listed in quests and other references, but have no idea how to do it from scratch. I know you must be busy but is there any easy way to do this? User:Jevangal 16:38, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Since Uberfuzzy might be busy, let me say that there are a couple of ways you could go about this. What kind of info are you looking to add to the named mobs? I see you've started a number of pages (good job!) and they all look like pretty good starts. What additional information are you looking to add? Perhaps I can help if Uberfuzzy is away.--Kodia 12:20, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::Thanks for the feedback. Reading back my original question, I can see that I worded it horrendously, very confusing to read! What I meant to say was: how can I create an entry about a named mob? For example, I want to add an entry about Kuom'Ziki the Prevailer (Chelsith), but I can't find the edit link on the named mobs page. Jevangal 10:49, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :I think I'm a little confused. The entry on Kuom'Ziki the Prevailer already exists and you've edited it. You did a good job! The entry does appear on a named mobs page but maybe you're not looking at the *right* named mobs page. The actual name for the mob appears on the Chelsith Named Monsters page (under K). You get to that page by either searching on it or click on the word "Names" at the bottom of the box on the Chelsith zone page. Does that help? Please feel free to continue asking questions and we'll do our best to help you out. You seem to have done a great job so far and we don't want you to feel too frustrated. Let us know what we can do to help. You can also reach us live via text chat on Internet Relay Chat (IRC) if you have access. Click the EQ2i Communication Channels link for more information. Or check out our user pages for AOL instant messenger ID information to speak with us directly, one on one. --Kodia 09:11, 15 February 2008 (EST) :: Ah I did that page after I posted my last message! I have found the easiest way is to search for the named and then simply click on the create this page link that appears. Only problem is, that wasn't always working on the mobs with apostrophes as part of their name. I still managed though, by creating the drop page first and then clicking on the red mob name that appears beneath the item. Thanks for the feedback and for your help, but I think I have it worked out now. Fingers crossed! User:Jevangal 18:28, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::Excellent. I was hoping that was it. In fact I had a whole writeup done about searching and clicking on the Create this page link completed and then though...."Hmm. Maybe that's not what he wanted." I'm glad it's working. Keep up the good questions. And look back at the front page now and again. Some time in the next week you'll see a message asking for new users (such as yourself) to list their "I always wanted to know how to..." questions for how the wiki works. We're hoping that gathering these questions on how you do certain things will help new users find it less scary. Ultimately our answer is "TYPE IT!" and we can work out the rest, so please take that to heart. Don't let the templates scare you off if you find there's something you don't know how to use. Just type! And thanks again for diving in head first.--Kodia 19:05, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Bush Node Headers Okay - sorry about that! --Melf 16:23, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Inconsistent Connections Still having inconsistent connections because of the fiber upgrade. Wanted you to know in case it happened again Thursday. --Kodia 04:17, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :roger that. :fort=holddown :hatches=batton down :--Uberfuzzy 04:28, 21 February 2008 (UTC) If you find the time... Cleric_AA_Tree.jpg wasnt uploaded (found that you added all the others) Hi Über, Saw that you added all the AA_Tree images for classes and subclasses. As I was fixing the different imagemaps, I found that there was no image for cleric and did a bit of a hack (uploaded a brawler tree with blackened circles). It´s gut awfull, but i didn´t have the real one :) - could you see if you have it and put it up there. I also wanna deal a huge amount of respect to you, for all your work on this site ... Thanks alot! Kimarn 08:57, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Kimarn (70 Bruiser of Equality on Splitpaw) KJ druidring loc -152.17, 1.86, -81.66 Hey this is a loc for druid ring, if you can edit it. Kyr reagrding my post about load times First of all you could be a little less condescending. Kodia's reply was so much more friendly. I have 30 years of programming and development experience which drives me to mention what else is going on when I notice a problem. That way people like yourself, who are running things, will not have to guess at what I was doing when I noticed it. I mentioned the new skin because the slow-down started when the skin changed. I didn't say the new skin was the cause of the problem. But telling you that the change and problem occurred simultaneously might help you to pin down the problem. I mentioned the ads because the VERY FIRST thing that tries to load on EVERY page in this Wikia system is an ad being served by GoogleAds. Also, the fact that you, yourself, are ignoring ads doesn't change anything. Your browser is weeding them out for you, however, the Wikia server is STILL loading the ad whether you see it or not. So, having the advertising code moved to the end of the page code might speed up the load-time of the content people are actually coming to your site to view. If you are not the people who run Wikia, and only the ones who maintain the EQ2 pages, then you could say that. Nicely. Instead of off-handedly dismissing my suggestions. It is not my job to make suggestions to the Wikia Staff, as I am not someone maintaining any Wikia content. That would be YOUR job. If you don't want to inform Wikia that's your choice and I don't fault you for not caring about something you don't view; but as I said before, the ads are still being loaded by the server and if your users have to wait for the ads to load before they get to see YOUR content that should be something you care greatly about! JadedbyEx 19:39, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :please dont precede lines with whitespace, it triggers preformatted mode and makes the page unreadable. :yes, kodia's reply was, which was why i usually let her deal with the people, and i focus on other things. you calling the ads "junk" (that "junk" helps pay for this site, and keeps that content you WANT so badly online and free) and then TELLING us how we should control it forced me to reply. :yes, we do appreciate your feedback. the page you left it on was for feedback about the new skin, for suggestions for colors/links/menus, NOT about general site issues. :actually, no, if i block the ad servers by way of my dns hosts file, they never even get loaded, period. the outgoing request for them is redirected to my local webserver and is resolved as a 404 within milliseconds. i was also getting the same lag no matter which skin i was using, even the couple that dont have ANY ads (google or wikia) on them at all. also, dozens of people were in irc at the time reporting the same lag. :the extreme period of lag this morning was probably related to some ongoing issues with some of the caching software/hardware. it was taken care of as soon as the techs were alerted. :your right, its not your job. nor is it mine. this is a user environment. if YOU have opinions on how wikia should run their servers or layout their code, or what should be served when, YOU voice them. i did not dismiss your suggestions, i simply forwarded you to the place where YOU could contact the people who control them. it would do anyone little good to if i were to pass them on, because i would not be able to answer any followup questions they would surely have. :further more, this is not a JOB of mine. i, nor anyone else here, get paid for doing any of this. (the paid people are at Staff) this is a unpaid, completely volunteer hobby. i do this because i care about the game and the community, and most days i find it rather fun. :i'm quite sorry if you took my comments badly. i said what i said. i cannot control your head or how you choose to interrupt my words. :--Uberfuzzy 20:16, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :I was never "telling" anyone what to do. In fact, if you'd care to re-read my comment, the closest I come to that would be where I say, "One suggestion I would make...". And I left it on a page that was ALSO marked: "bugs". I construed the coincidence of slow loading and new skin to be just that. :And the extreme lag I am referring to IS STILL HAPPENING. It was not something limited to this morning and it most certainly has NOT been fixed by the Wikia Staff. :I will apologize fo using the term "junk" for the advertising. I wasn't specifically referring to the ads themselves, rather, the lengthy code embedded in the pages to load that advertising. As a side, the fact that you are blocking advertising on your own end by altering your DNS file does not prevent the Wikia server from attempting to serve that advertising to you. If it's a lag due to advertising, you get the lag too, you just never see the offending ad. :And your assertion that a user making a bug notice holding more weight than one of the site administrator's own reports is interesting.... JadedbyEx 20:59, 2 March 2008 (UTC)